


His Two Favorite Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Highly questionable biology, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alpha John and Omega Sherlock are bonded and in love, and they've invited their good friend Greg to help fulfill a sexual fantasy.  (Mind the tags.)





	His Two Favorite Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta'd. If PWP, omegaverse, double penetration, etc are not your jam, please don't continue. If, however, you like the idea of Sherlock taking two cocks at once, I hope you'll enjoy this bit of word porn.

Sherlock is on top of John, riding him, utterly lost in the feeling of being penetrated, having his love inside him. Sherlock undulates his hips slowly, slowly, and relishes the look on John’s face, the way John bites his own lower lip, groaning with the pleasure of Sherlock’s warmth and tightness. Sherlock leans down to kiss John, pulling John’s lower lip into his mouth, licking it slowly, and John groans even louder. Sherlock’s breathing becomes ragged as the new position causes John to shift inside him and intensifies his pleasure.  
From the chair in the corner of the room comes a soft moan. Sherlock’s head whips around as he sits up again, and he smiles coyly at the man seated there. Greg is shifting uncomfortably in his chair, and the outline of his arousal is clearly visible beneath his trousers. He is gripping the arms of the chair in an obvious attempt to avoid touching himself. John is watching Greg, too, and although a mild wave of jealousy runs through him at the thought of someone else seeing his Sherlock this way, debauched and aroused and being thoroughly fucked, it also incredibly intensifies John’s own arousal to realize that Sherlock is desired by many, but has chosen to bond with John. Sherlock is undeniably and eternally John’s, even if they’ve invited Greg to play with them.  
John’s gaze shifts back to Sherlock, who is still looking at Greg while continuing to slowly fuck himself on John’s hard cock.  
Suddenly, Sherlock’s voice rumbles, “Greg.”  
Greg clears his throat. His gaze shifts away from where it had been stuck for quite some time, at the joining of John’s and Sherlock’s bodies, up to Sherlock’s face. Greg looks slightly guilty, and somewhat surprised to have heard Sherlock use his actual first name on the first go. His eyes are wide, his cheeks red, his knuckles white, and his breaths heavy.  
“Hmmm?” is the only reply he can manage.  
“Touch yourself,” Sherlock commands.  
Greg wants to. He’s been shifting in his seat, trying to find an angle at which the pressure of his erection against his trousers would bring some relief, but he hasn’t had any luck. This is the first time he’s been in this position, asked to participate in a bonded Alpha/Omega pair’s coupling, and he has no idea what is expected of him. He’s terrified he’ll make a wrong move and ruin the experience for all three of them, as well as ruining any chance of ever being invited back, so thus far he’s confined himself (with Herculean effort) to watching, and moving as little as possible until asked to do otherwise.  
He looks at John, Sherlock’s partner and Alpha, for permission. Greg knows that Sherlock’s command means little without John’s approval. John makes eye contact with Greg, and for a few seconds, his expression is unreadable. All the while, Sherlock is rotating his hips, grinding on John’s Alpha cock, and staring at Greg.  
Finally, John nods, almost imperceptibly, and turns his gaze back to Sherlock. John’s hands grasp Sherlock’s hips, holding Sherlock’s body still, and John begins to pump his own hips upward, slightly faster than the pace Sherlock had set, into Sherlock’s slick hole. Sherlock’s head falls back, his eyes close, face tilted to the ceiling. Sherlock’s mouth drops open and a shaky, loud breath escapes.  
Greg’s right hand loosens its grip on the arm of the chair and finds its way into his lap. His cock is hard, straining, and he can tell the head is wet already and soaking through his pants. He palms himself, and his hips jerk upward at the blessed pressure his cock has been insisting upon for what seemed like eternity. His breath shudders out of him, and his eyes flutter closed briefly.  
A whimper from Sherlock causes Greg’s eyes to snap open again, and he’s unable to hold back his own grunt of surprise and increased arousal at what he sees. Sherlock is leaning forward, using his hands and knees to support himself as John pistons slowly into him. John’s hands are pinching Sherlock’s nipples, hard, and from the look of ecstasy on his face, Sherlock is loving the sensation.  
Sherlock’s cock is leaking, dripping onto John’s stomach. The head is red and swollen, and Greg wonders how it would taste. His mouth begins to water as he imagines swirling his tongue over the spongy flesh, and his left hand helpfully begins undoing his trousers to allow his right hand access to his own hard, wet cock. He barely suppresses a groan as his hand wraps around his length and his hips stutter upward, thrusting into the tightness he’s created for himself.  
“Greg.” This time it’s John who says his name, and Greg freezes, afraid he’s crossed a line.  
“Yes?” he asks.  
“In the bedside table, you’ll find something Sherlock might like. Why don’t you come join us?”  
Sherlock grins at John and leans down to kiss him. As the two moan into each other’s mouths, John continuing to thrust up into Sherlock’s entrance, Greg stands. He feels a bit ridiculous, his hard, swollen prick jutting out from under his shirt, through his open trousers, but they haven’t asked him to shuck off his clothes, so he keeps them on (sort of) and shuffles over to the bedside table. Opening the drawer, he finds a small bottle of artificial lubricant and a thin, purple toy with a flared base. His breath rushes out in a surprised huff, and John and Sherlock break off their kiss to look over at Greg. They both smile, and Sherlock raises his eyebrows, and then wiggles his hips slightly, holding Greg’s gaze. John’s eyes roll back as his head falls back down into the pillow and his hips jerk upward.  
“Kneel behind me,” Sherlock says, and Greg does.  
“Make sure you use plenty of the lube,” John adds. “Sherlock’s really wet, but the lube always helps.”  
Greg can hardly believe what they’re asking him to do. Sherlock leans forward again, resting his weight on his elbows and forearms, and he and John press their open mouths together, kissing passionately. Sherlock is pumping his ass up and down on John’s cock, exquisitely slowly. Greg’s own cock is dripping fluid onto the sheets, and desperate to be touched again, but instead of holding himself, Greg flips open the cap of the bottle of lubricant and generously coats the purple toy. He runs his hand up and down the length of it, to make sure the lubricant is evenly applied, and his cock twitches with the need to be stroked the way he’s stroking the toy. He ignores his own want, for now.  
He clears his throat a bit. “Um, should I…?” he trails off.  
Sherlock looks over his shoulder toward Greg.  
“Put it in me, please,” Sherlock says, and doesn’t break eye contact as Greg lines the toy up with Sherlock’s warm, wet entrance, and pushes it inside.  
The toy slides up against John’s cock, and the feeling is electric. John loves when Sherlock uses the toy, although usually one of them has to manipulate it, since they’ve never invited a third person to participate before. Sherlock’s Omega entrance is slick with fluid, but Sherlock isn’t in heat, so his passageway is still incredibly tight, and the toy increases the pressure on John’s cock in a delicious way.  
Sherlock lets out a long, breathy moan, and goes entirely still, supporting himself with his elbows and forearms next to John’s head. He buries his face in John’s neck, and every nerve ending inside him is alight with the feeling of John’s cock and the toy Greg is holding, both sliding in and out, in and out, in a steady rhythm together. His own cock is trapped between his body and John’s, and every time John thrusts upward, Sherlock can feel John’s abdominal muscles contract around Sherlock’s prick. The feeling is unbelievable, and he can’t get enough. He begins to wriggle and squirm, trying to rut against John’s belly while pushing himself backward onto the two hard shafts inside him.  
Greg’s eyes are locked on the scene in front of him: John’s thick, Alpha cock penetrating Sherlock over and over, while Greg pumps the toy in and out, trying to match John’s (occasionally stuttering) thrusts. And after several minutes of listening to the boys panting, watching them fuck each other, hell, participating in the fucking, Greg can’t take any more. He switches control of the toy to his left hand, and allows his right to begin stroking his aching length. He’s harder than he ever remembers being before, and he’s worried he’ll come in a matter of minutes and embarrass himself, but he can’t stop his hand from pulling at his cock as he stares at Sherlock’s hole being stretched open by John and the toy in Greg’s hand.  
Sherlock, of course, notices that Greg has changed hands, and deduces instantly the reason behind it. He sits up slightly, looking behind him, and catches Greg pulling himself off staring at Sherlock’s hole.  
Greg shifts his gaze to Sherlock’s face, and in a rare moment of (lust-induced) courage, he continues stroking himself while looking Sherlock in the eyes. He is rewarded for his bravery when Sherlock bites his own lip and flutters his eyelashes slightly. Sherlock’s cheeks are pink, his hair is a wild mass of curls, his brow is damp with sweat, and Greg has never seen anything so sexy. His cock throbs in his hand.  
“Take out the toy,” Sherlock rumbles. “We won’t be needing it anymore.”  
Greg obeys without a thought, dropping the toy to the floor beside the bed.  
John looks around Sherlock at Greg and asks, “Ready to fuck my boyfriend with me?”  
Greg’s mind goes blank, all thought erased except the thought of that tight entrance, the sweet friction he craves so badly. He fumbles for the container of lubricant, spreads some on his cock, and lines up at Sherlock’s hole, on his knees between Sherlock’s and John’s legs. It seems impossible, that John’s large Alpha cock and Greg’s smaller Beta one could both fit inside Sherlock’s Omega cavity. But if the toy fit… and if they want him to try…  
Greg pushes forward, just slightly, and the head of his prick pops right inside. All three men cry out, moaning with the pleasure and intensity of the sensations. For several seconds, no one moves, and they all struggle to catch their breath. Then, slowly, deliciously slowly, Sherlock pushes himself backward onto the two cocks, taking more and more of Greg inside himself.  
Greg can feel John’s cock pulsing beneath his own as he slides further into Sherlock. He’s never felt anything like this before, and everything in his body is singing, every nerve ending is on fire. Gradually they begin to move together, John and Greg, pulling out until only the heads of their leaking pricks remain inside Sherlock, then gently pushing back in, their hot velvety skin sliding along against each other as they fill the Omega entirely.  
Sherlock is panting, overcome with the sensations rippling through him. The stretch is unbelievable, and just slightly painful, but he feels so full, so satisfied. He never wants them to stop, he wants these two men to fill him up, over and over; John, his love, his partner; and Greg, his friend, his confidante. He feels so safe and loved and wanted and full, and his moans mix with an occasional sob as he ruts against John’s abdomen and pushes himself back onto the cocks that are filling him up completely.  
John kisses Sherlock, slowly at first, then more aggressively, sliding their lips together and pushing their tongues against each other, the warm wetness of Sherlock’s mouth intensifying the sensation of the warm wetness of his other opening. John breaks off the kiss and opens his eyes, marveling at the sight of his love, being so thoroughly and utterly fucked, and clearly in an almost trance-like state of bliss. The feeling of Greg’s cock against John’s own is so unlike the toy; it’s warm, and firm, and sliding beautifully against him inside Sherlock. John looks up at Greg, whose mouth is slightly open, panting as he fucks John’s boyfriend, and the thought sends a jolt of electricity through him, snapping his hips upward into Sherlock, causing Greg and Sherlock to groan together.  
“John, Greg, yes, oh my god,” Sherlock breathes. “Touch me, please, I need…”  
And without waiting to be told what Sherlock needs, Greg wraps his lube-slick right hand around in front of Sherlock, wrapping Sherlock’s cock in his large, firm hand.  
“Ohhh god yes,” Sherlock moans and hisses, as his hips begin to buck, forward into Greg’s hand, then backward onto the two cocks inside him.  
“Do you like that, Sherlock?” John asks. “You like our two big, fat cocks inside you? Stretching you open? Filling you up?”  
“Oh god, yes, please, it’s so much, I love it, I’m so full,” Sherlock babbles. “More, faster, harder, please…. Ohhhh,” he moans into John’s neck.  
“We’re going to fill you up with our hot cum,” John whispers into Sherlock’s ear, his breath sending shivers through his Omega. “You’re going to be dripping with it, you make us so hot and hard, we’re going to shoot it all inside of you until you can’t take any more.”  
Greg can barely hear John’s whispers, but the words he catches send shocks of heat through him, and his hips begin to thrust faster and faster, as his cock seeks more pressure, more heat, more friction against John’s straining prick, more friction against Sherlock’s internal walls. His hand squeezes Sherlock tighter, and Sherlock’s thrusting loses all rhythm, he’s nearly spasming between John and Greg.  
John braces his feet against the bed and pumps his hips, thrusting up into Sherlock, who has gone suddenly still as the other two men pick up speed, pounding into him, filling him up, and Greg’s hand is a blur, flying over Sherlock’s cock, pulling over and over with a slight twist at the end that sends sparks through all of Sherlock’s senses. Sherlock can’t think of anything but this fullness, this sensation, this pressure, this pleasure, and then he is crying out, shuddering and bucking his hips forward and spilling his release onto Greg’s hand and John’s stomach.  
When Sherlock comes, his entrance spasms, squeezing John’s and Greg’s hard pricks together as they push against each other and into Sherlock’s hole. Greg is overwhelmed by the beautiful men in front of him, Sherlock’s inner walls gripping him, John’s cock sliding against his. He’s never even imagined a feeling like this, and stars burst in his vision as he ejaculates into Sherlock and onto John’s prick, his breath coming in short bursts, his knees nearly giving way.  
John feels the hot rush of Greg’s release inside Sherlock, feels the rhythmic pulsing of Sherlock’s inner muscles, hears the shuddering breaths from both of these gorgeous, amazing men, and he thrusts up once, twice, three times into Sherlock before spilling himself inside with a shout and a shiver, his hips and legs falling back onto the bed, completely spent.  
Sherlock melts down onto John, draping himself on top of his Alpha, as his breathing slowly evens out. Greg pulls his softening cock out of Sherlock and away from John’s, already feeling the loss of being surrounded by these two men he admires so much. He’s a bit unsure what to do now, as John’s arms are wrapped around Sherlock, who has draped himself on top of John.  
Then, Sherlock reaches his arm back, fumbling around until he finds Greg’s hand. He pulls Greg toward them, and Greg awkwardly shuffles forward on his knees. Sherlock pulls Greg down toward the bed, until Greg is lying next to Sherlock and John. Sherlock wraps Greg’s arm around the two of them, and then sighs contentedly.  
Greg lies there for a moment, the steady breathing of John and Sherlock calming him, and then he reaches down for the duvet, pulls it up over the three of them, and wraps his arm and leg over his two favorite boys, and slowly, they drift off to satisfied sleep.


End file.
